


Height is Just a Number

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Suwon realizes that he's growing tall now, he'll be taller than Jaeduck-hyung soon.Not an accurate timeline.
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 2





	Height is Just a Number

Suwon turns off the shower faucet then pats himself dry with a towel. With just a towel wrapped around his waist, he enters his room, walking towards a height chart on the wall. He measures himself over it, and frowns upon reading the result.  
“I’ve grown taller again.”

Suwon looks at his reflection in the mirror. His ribs are showing, and his back is hunched back. Suwon has stopped eating proteins, in fact, he barely eats anything at all. Just gulping water and some candies for energy. It is hard to hold back from eating when his mother cooked up a spread of delicious food and he had been starving all day, but he persevered.  
To hide the fact that he’s taller, he slouches, initially just when standing near to Jaeduck, which is most of the time, since Jaeduck just has a need for skinship. But now, it has become a habit and his back is constantly aching.

They’ve been recording for their new album, as J-Walk for three months, and now they are practising for music shows and the debut. He feels the immense pressure, especially when people around them have been looking down at them, the least popular and talented members of Sechskies.  
They both know that. And they are determined to prove them wrong. They might not reach the success level of their old group, but at least, they want people to recognise that they are not that bad, that the duo have something to show people.

Suwon looks at the clock on the wall and notices the time. He’s going to be late if he keeps dawdling in his thoughts. With a swift move, he quickly gets dressed and leave for the studio.

They have been practising for three hours now. Suwon could feel his legs growing soft like jellies, but grinds through it. When the group had lunch, he declined, saying he had a big breakfast at his house (and he lied to his mom saying he’ll eat at the studio).

“Okay, we’re gonna do this for the last time, then we’ll end!” Jaeduck cheerily announced.  
The music plays and they get into formation. Suwon’s vision goes blurry but he tries hard to keep his balance, up to the moment where they had to spin, that’s when the world goes black. The people in the studio gather around him, worried.

Suwon opens his eyes, staring into the ceiling. He’s not in the studio anymore, but on a bed in a room all to familiar to him. Jaeduck’s room.

“You’re awake now?” He heard Jaeduck's soft voice.  
Suwon blinks and nods slowly.  
“For real?” Jaeduck asked, “you woke up a few minutes after you fainted, then we gave you some juice, but then you passed out again. The doctor said you’re okay, just starving and tired.”  
“Yeah,” his voice is hoarse, “I haven’t been eating properly these days.”  
“Jang Suwon, are you an idiot? Not eating when we have to practise like crazy now??” Jaeduck looks baffled.  
“I.. I’m sorry, I’m just anxious about our debut,” Suwon lowers his head, looking regretful.  
Jaeduck lets out a deep sigh, swiping his face with one hand.  
“Never mind that now, here, drink this,” he passes a bottle of milk to Suwon.  
Suwon furiously shakes his head, rejecting the bottle.  
“N.. No, just plain water is fine.”  
“You’re not a plant, you need some sugar. Drink this!” Jaeduck attempts to shove the bottle into Suwon’s hands but as he keeps refusing, he stops.  
“Suwon-_ah_, tell me the truth, there’s another reason why you don’t eat, right?”  
…...  
As Suwon keeps fidgeting nervously in his seat, Jaeduck grows impatient.  
“Yah, tell me the truth, or I won’t talk to you ever again. We’ll just be pure business partner.”  
Suwon flinches but remains quiet.  
Jaeduck stands up, fully intending to pressure Suwon into talking.  
“Fine, suit yourself. Can’t believe I spent my time caring for this ungrateful kid.” He murmured as he walks out of the room dragging his feet slowly on purpose.

“I don’t want to grow tall.” Suwon blurted out.  
Jaeduck pauses, then turns around, not believing his ears.  
“What did you say?”  
Suwon gulps, looks at Jaeduck in the eyes and repeat his words, “I don’t want to grow tall. Taller than you...”  
Jaeduck’s face is coloured by amusement and confusion.  
“What the heck are you talking about?”  
Jaeduck sits down again on the chair, fully focusing on Suwon.

“I know that you're conscious about your height - Jaeduck’s face contorts a bit _i.e it’s true -_ and you’ve been fine with it as at least you’re taller than me. But, one day, I checked my height, and… and I don’t want to hurt you. Not at this moment, when I’m the only one besides you.”  
….  
“Now that I said it out loud, I realised how stupid it sounds,” Suwon chuckles weakly.  
He grows anxious as Jaeduck is keeping quiet with a solemn look.  
“Duck-_ah_? Are you mad? I’m sorry I was being stupid. And I shouldn’t be making it your fault or anything. It’s not, it’s…”  
“It’s not stupid.” Jaeduck cut his rambling.  
“I mean, yeah it is, but I understand your intent. After disbanding, and us trying to make a comeback in the music scene, maybe you feel like this is the only thing you should try to control.”  
Suwon’s heart is struck heart by that. How could Jaeduck express what he feels so accurately, when he himself doesn't know how.

“But really, do you think you’re gonna grow to be that much taller like Taewoo? Be proud that you are still growing.”  
Suwon ponders for a while before saying, “I don’t know, it feels like I'm betraying you. I just… don’t want to lose you, after we lost everyone else.”  
“_Aish_ this kid, do you think I’m that shallow? As if I’m going to be hurt by that.” Jaeduck smirks, unbelieving. He grasps Suwon’s chin and stare into his eyes.

“Listen, even if you’re taller than me by 1 m, I’m still your _hyung_, you know. I’d treat you as my cute _dongsaeng_, after all, you’re our forever _maknae_,” Jaeduck said with a reassuring smile, eyes crinkling, almost melting Suwon with his warmth.  
“Thank you, Jaeduck. I’m sorry that I had doubts in you.” Suwon’s almost choked up, regretting the thoughts he had before.  
“Nah, it’s okay, Suwon. Really. Pressure has different effects on people. You’re trying to deal with it by focusing on this, and it’s okay."

"I’m glad we talked about it. So, you can stop starving, and stop slouching.” Jaeduck straightens up Suwon’s back, pushing him to lean properly on the headboard of the bed.  
“Now would you drink this?” He hands him the milk again.  
This time, Suwon takes it and hungrily gulping it down.  
“Hahaha slow down, big guy. You don’t want an upset stomach.”

Jaeduck scans over Suwon’s body and says, “Now that I look at you properly, maybe you should bulk up a bit too, you’re looking like a school kid now.”  
“You’re one to talk, you look like a highschool girl!” Suwon quipped back.  
“Aish, I see you got your tongue back!” Jaeduck lightly slaps Suwon’s arm.  
“Maybe I should grow a moustache or a beard,” he said as he rubbed his chin.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 16 years later…
> 
> https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49053589072_b9a01842d8_b.jpg  
(pic by arete)  
Who’s the maknae now???


End file.
